1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments relate to selective reduction of blue light in a display frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blue light can be emitted from natural sources (e.g., the Sun) as well as by various electronic display screens (e.g., televisions, computer monitors, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.). During the day, blue light may provide people with a number of beneficial effects (e.g., boosting attention, reaction times and mood) caused in part by suppression of melatonin. However, it is common for people to gaze upon blue light-emitting display screens at nighttime as well, where melatonin suppression can cause irregular sleep patterns (e.g., insomnia, etc.).
Some electronic devices that emit blue light can be configured to operate, at nighttime, in accordance with a reduced blue light (RBL) mode that reduces the amount of emitted blue light. This helps to reduce or eliminate blue light-induced melatonin suppression. However, manipulating display screens to reduce the amount of emitted blue light can result in display frames being output with an orange hue which decreases the color fidelity of the display screen.